Ahora que ya no estas aqui
by Mad-Russia
Summary: -espera Deidara –dijo en un tono bajo – el día en que muera iré contigo – su mirada permaneció fija en medio del azul inmenso del cielo por varios minuto, pareció algo sin sentido el empezar a ser sinceros a estas alturas;


**Ahora que ya no estas aquí (Réquiem)**

Ya no esta aquí, no más, había sido un corto periodo desde que el Iwagakure había muerto a consecuencia de aquella magnifica y artística explosión, inesperada por parte del joven artista debido a que ya no tenia armas con las cuales acabar con el hermano del Uchiha menor; Sasuke.

Retirado a lo lejos, en la cima de un árbol estuvo su compañero de equipo, el de mascara en espirales, Tobi, o así hacia llamarse, no movió ni un dedo para auxiliar al de ojos azules, y ahora, ¿Qué podía hacer?, falleció, era mas que obvio, pero sentía algo en su conciencia y en su ¿corazón?, sabia perfectamente los sacrificios que tenia que hacer, las piezas que tenia que mover y todo estuvo planeado desde un principio, pero aun así seguía sintiendo algo muy en el fondo llamado **remordimiento**, siendo el gran Uchiha Madara no lo iba a admitir, pero tratándose de la persona que amaba …!si!, si lo sentía…sentía no poder haber hecho nada para evitar su muerte, ¿y que?, ya todo había terminado, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?..._venganza_, si, eso haría, vengaría la muerte de Deidara, mataría al sujeto que hizo que su amado muriera, fuera de lo bella que había sido aquella majestuosa explosión fue la causante de que el rubio perdiera la vida.

Palabras correctas con las cuales tratar con un crio de propósitos muy estúpidos.

-¿y bien?- cuestiono el de la mascara sentándose a su lado, el otro Uchiha no había emitido palabras desde la muerte de Itachi, el mayor suspiro mirando la vela que estaba a su lado izquierdo que se extinguía lentamente, podía comparar la vida con ella, _tal vez_, al principio larga y llena de vigor y al final…y al final se extingue y muere –el lo era todo para mi, mis planes hacia el futuro continúan siendo los mismos y sabia perfectamente los peones que tenia que sacrificar, ¿pero el?, el no lo era, era mas que eso, el primer día- hizo una pausa, su mente se inundaba de los miles de recuerdos que tenia sobre Deidara, pero una hizo énfasis sobre su mente…

**Flash Back**

Como todos los días la habitación de del rubio y el del enmascarado estaba en un tranquilo silencio hasta que…

-¡Senpai! , ¡Senpai!, ¡Senpai! – gritaba Tobi, rompiendo el silencio y la concentración del rubio

-¿¡AHORA QUE!Uhn- exploto Deidara (literalmente)

-nada senpai, Tobi solo quería hacerle saber que sus esculturas de arcilla son muy buenas-aludía

Un leve tono rojo se formo en las mejillas del rubio -¡Baka! ¿Qué esperabas de un majestuoso artista como yo? Uhn- trato de oírse serio, aun así no pudo evitar el sonrojo de su rostro, el de la mascara lo miraba en silencio, esto al artista le parecía incomodo, se sentía vigilado y aunque era tranquilo tener a Tobi en silencio eso no quitaba lo incomodo que era-¡oye Tobi!

-¿llamo a Tobi senpai?-pregunto inocentemente

-¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer? Uhn-trato de sonar amable, mientras moldeaba un poco de arcilla en su mano derecha, la arcilla parecía tener una forma curiosa con espirales

-no, ¿Por qué senpai?-pregunto el lollypop mirando fijamente las orbes azules de su compañero, este se sonrojo una vez mas mirando hacia la arcilla que estaba en su mano.

-senpai… ¿no quiere que tobi este aquí?- musito

Una gota de sudor frio bajo por el protector del rubio.

Ese bastardo, pensó, en realidad si quería que estuviera ahí pero…-no Tobi –contesto secamente

-pero Tobi es un buen chico senpai-alego parándose del lugar donde reposaba, dando unos simples cinco pasos hacia donde estaba su compañero- senpai

El sonrojo del rubio paso de ser un tono rosado a un inmenso tono rojo al tenerlo tan cerca, ¿Qué, que quería?-¿Q…Qué? Uhn-tartamudeo

-Senpai sus ojos son muy lindos

Esa voz, no era el típico tono usaba siempre, este era lindo, no era irritante, solo era lindo…

-Pff-bufo- lo que digas, uhn – ignoro el comentario del raro de la mascara, continuo moldeando lo que tenia en su mano.

Tenia que decirlo, no conocía a nadie en el mundo que tuviera unos ojos así, solo el, ese lindo y encantador iris color azul cielo y esa bella forma, no la encontraría nunca en un hombre, solo en el, aparte le parecía graciosa la forma en que lo "fulminaba" con su mirada "asesina" que en lugar de parecerle así le parecía encantadora y le daban ganas de gritarle lo mucho que le quería, pero por el momento era mejor mantenerse callado, sin evitarlo mira sus manos fijamente poniendo mas atención a lo que formaba con la arcilla, miro muchos picos y lo que parecía la susodicha bata de su organización, ¿Pein?, ¿Kisame?, ¿Sasori?...pensó, aunque sus pensamientos se desasieron al darse cuenta que algo parecido a su mascara se formaba en la figura del rubio, giro su cabeza hacia el reloj del estante, era hora de ir con "el líder" a arreglar unos asuntos, pero con tal de ver a su compañero estaba seguro de no asistir, pero con esa serian mas de diez veces que no asistía y no era propio de un Uchiha no asistir a una reunión que el mismo hacia, dio media vuelta a la derecha y camino directo a la puerta, coloco una de sus manos enguantadas en la perilla de la puerta , la abrió y antes de marcharse escucho decir al rubio.

-¿A dónde vas baka? Uhn

Eso fue predecible, pensaba en su interior el Uchiha – es que Pein le hablo a Tobi y Tobi como es buen chico Tobi ira a verlo –alardeo divertido mientras salía de la habitación

-pero, ¿en que momento Pein le hablo?-uhn-dijo en voz baja mientras observaba su figura de arcilla, eso era por demás raro, aunque existía la posibilidad de que solo esperara la hora para irse porque el líder se lo había dicho en la mañana, ¡si eso era!, pero, después del desayuno no aparto su mirada de el enmascarado y estuvieron todo el día en la habitación y en la mañana Pein no estaba, de acuerdo las cosas ya no concordaban, pero no estoy tan interesado en pasar lo que resta del día en tratar de resolver cosas que carecían de sentido, pensó, miro nuevamente su obra terminada, deslizando su dedo índice por la pequeña mascara de arcilla, mordió su labio inferior con fuerza-Tobi…- murmuro dejando salir un leve suspiro

**Fin flash back**

Los ojos del mayor se humedecieron, su mascara estaba húmeda por dentro, llevarla puesta evitaba que sus lagrimas salieran de ella –no hace falta recordar sucesos pasados –dijo serio, se levanto del lugar donde estaba, camino un rato alrededor de la cueva para poner sus pensamientos en un orden cronológico, hacia tiempo que lo había visto en aquel bosque…años mas tarde lo reclutaría, bien iba muy bien, y después, ¿después que?, ¿se había enamorado?, ¡no!, ¡eso ultimo no!, eso del amor era algo…algo que…el mismo lo decía _"el amor lleva al odio"_, y valla que eso era cierto, si no ahorita no estaría en la situación en que se encontraba, su ideología era muy cierta de eso no tenia duda, así que…¿Qué mas da?, ¿se había enamorado?, !por su puesto que si!, ¿y quien no?, si Deidara era perfecto, rubio de pelo largo, ojos azules, cuerpo perfecto, y tan tsunere, sentía arder su interior , por culpa del crio de Sasuke lo había perdido para siempre.

-Impredecible…-musito

Se acerco hacia el otro Uchiha, realizando una simple pregunta

-¿Por qué?-cuestiono

El susodicho giro sus oscuras orbes hacia el de la mascara, no emitió ninguna palabra simplemente se quedo callado mirando a la nada…

-ya veo- inclino su mirada – hay algo importante que tienes que saber sobre Itachi- rio y negó con la cabeza- pero no creo que estés listo para saber la verdad sobre el- tomo su pequeña quijada delicadamente por unos segundos, para después hacerlo con fuerza, hasta que el menor soltó un fuerte quejido - ¡no pienso perder mi tiempo con niñitos estúpidos como tu! – un fuerte golpe por parte de Madara fue recibido por la mejilla de Sasuke, el mayor se levanto, dando pequeños pasos a lo que parecía una puerta, su caminar fue interrumpido por el menor-dime que es lo que tengo que saber- pregunto entre pausas con unas cuantas lagrimas bajando por su rostro

El portador del mangekyou rio –lo único que tengo que decirte…-guardo silencio-… el te **amaba** y tu lo** mataste...**

Esas palabras fulminaron al menor, eso le parecía imposible, no comprendía, temblaba y muy apenas podía respirar…

-¿te sorprende la verdad?- pregunto el mayor continuando su camino, ignoro los gritos del menor, mentir era malo y lo sabia, solo que matarlo no resolvería nada, aparte no quería gastar sus fuerzas en alguien como el, por el momento había mejores cosas en las cuales pensar, afuera de la cueva en que estaba, el contexto lucia muy agradable, dio tres pasos y se recostó sobre el césped, olía a tierra mojada por lo que dedujo que acababa de llover, veía el cielo, y algo parecido a un arcoíris se formaba, aunque no era un gran fanático de ellos por ese día le parecía…agradable…cerro sus ojos perdiéndose entre sus pensamientos nuevamente…

-¿Cómo será el lugar en que te encuentras ahora senpai?-se preguntaba a si mismo – sea donde sea, solo espero que estés bien…

**Flash back**

-¡¿Qué haces idiota? !Levántate! Uhn- grito el de ojos azules, moldeaba varias figuras explosivas al mismo tiempo en que las lanzaba hacia el enemigo, las detonaciones aturdían los oídos del Uchiha, eso hacia que perdiera el equilibrio…

-lo siento senpai, Tobi se distrajo- movió los brazos alegremente

-¡que no se repita!,! esto no es un juego! Uhn…!KATSU! –grito el rubio nuevamente

**Fin del flash back**

Más de un millón de recuerdos tenia sobre su adorado rubio, tal vez exageraba con la cifra, pero en su mente atesoraba cada segundo en que podía verlo, fuera de que su compañero de equipo fuese atractivo, era alguien de quien debía admirarse, tal vez sus arranques de ira hacia el no eran algo que disfrutara mucho, pero…lo soportaba si se trataba de el, aunque el siempre tenia la culpa de eso no era muy propio de el comportarse como idiota pero eso ya era pasado, ya le había quedado claro que ya no lo tenia, no mas, lo extrañaba y mucho, eran lindos los días en que llegaba a su habitación y ahí se encontrara, por mas nefasto que hubiera estado su día, verlo era lo único que lo alegraba, bastaba verlo sonreír, pero amaba aun mas cuando su sonrisa era dirigida hacia el, un nudo se formaba en su estomago dejándolo sin palabras…en el poco tiempo que estuvo con el , no fue capaz de robarle un beso, ni un solo beso, moría por posar sus labios contra los suyos y sentir el sabor de los mismos, quería tenerlo con el en esos mismos instantes para hacerle saber tan siquiera que lo amaba…

-espera Deidara –dijo en un tono bajo – el día en que muera iré contigo – su mirada permaneció fija en medio del azul inmenso del cielo por varios minuto, pareció algo sin sentido el empezar a ser sinceros a estas alturas, pero su mente no estaría tranquila hasta liberarse de ese horrible dolor…-no te aprecie lo suficiente y te perdí, como desearía tener la oportunidad de volverte a ver, -rio, cerro sus ojos imaginando como seria eso de volver a tener al rubio cara a cara, pero, ¿Qué le diría?, pensó- te diría quien soy en realidad…-tartamudeo- Madara uchiha, fundador de akatsuki, te amo, y lo he hecho desde el momento en que te cruzaste por mi camino…-las palabras resultaron mas difíciles de salir de lo que había pensado….aun así quería expresarlas hacia la nada- te extraño, muy pronto te volveré a ver…


End file.
